


The Other Woman

by illbehonest_ilie



Series: Scripted Players in a Play of Lust [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Grinding, Masturbation, angst (maybe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illbehonest_ilie/pseuds/illbehonest_ilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi. This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction. Well, that's not true. I wrote a really short Doctor Who fan fic about a year ago, but no one will ever read that. </p><p>Please be gentle.</p><p>The title is taken from the song 'The Other Woman' by Caro Emerald. I suggest you listen to it. Not because it works with the fic but because it's a great song. (btdubs, she also sings 'That Man' which is the first song you hear in the first episode of Agent Carter)</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Other Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction. Well, that's not true. I wrote a really short Doctor Who fan fic about a year ago, but no one will ever read that. 
> 
> Please be gentle.
> 
> The title is taken from the song 'The Other Woman' by Caro Emerald. I suggest you listen to it. Not because it works with the fic but because it's a great song. (btdubs, she also sings 'That Man' which is the first song you hear in the first episode of Agent Carter)

Peggy respected her husband. He was a good and loyal man. Loyal to her and loyal to his work. But she did not love him. At least not in the way he deserved. She saw him as nothing more than a dear friend.

She wanted to love him. She really did. She wanted to love him the way she would have loved Steve, or the way she had loved Angie.

Her husband, of course, knew about Captain Steve Rogers but no one knew about Angie Martinelli. She was just a former waitress turned Hollywood starlet, who was also Peggy’s former housemate for a few years before Angie became the lead of a major Broadway play which opened the door to Hollywood.

Peggy was proud of her friend, but saddened by her departure and by the fact that Peggy’s love for Angie would be nothing more than a secret she would take to the grave.

She thought about Angie, from time to time. Especially during intimate moments with her husband, which were rare. The thoughts of Angie helped her through those moments, but afterwards she would curl away embarrassed.

They had only been married a year and have only been intimate three times. The first time was their wedding night. She was slightly intoxicated and that helped her, but the thoughts of Angie were the only way she could finish. The second was on her husband’s birthday. She was sober and the only way she could do it was thinking about Angie naked in her bed. The third time took place only a few months ago, after a cocktail party. Again she was slightly intoxicated and she saw a young woman at the party who looked similar to Angie. The sight of this woman turned her on, but it was the thought of the real Angie that pushed her over the edge.

She wanted, no needed, to stop thinking about Angie, but it was the only way she could be intimate with her husband but it felt disrespectful. She felt unfaithful to him even though they were only thoughts.

But sometimes she wished they weren’t. Sometimes she wished that she could have one night with the lovely Angie Martinelli. She wanted to touch and kiss every inch of her body.

It was only a wish, but sometimes wishes come true.

\---

It was early in the morning. Peggy and her husband sat at opposite ends of the dining table. Peggy was focused on a file in front her while her husband flipped through the morning’s newspaper.

They both sat quietly, sipping their coffee and reading from the papers in front of them. Peggy was almost finished reading the file and drinking her coffee when her husband spoke.

“You knew Angie Martinelli, right?” he said. Peggy’s heart lept at the sound of her name.

Her head shot up and she looked at her husband with confusion. “Yes, she was a dear friend. Why do you ask?”

“Oh, well it seems that she’s in town. She’s reprising her role in that play she did a few years back. Oh, and it seems like it’s one night only. Tonight actually.”

“Let me see.” Peggy stood up and took eager steps to reach her husband and take the newspaper from him.

She looked at the photo of the young woman smiling. It was Angie alright. Her smile bright as ever. Even in the black and white photo, Peggy could see the colours of Angie’s eyes. Blue and green. Her eyes were like looking up at the sky through the trees.

“Are you going to go see her?” her husband asked after a few moments of silence.

Peggy cleared her throat awkwardly and folded the paper in half and placed it on the table.

“I’m sure the show is sold out. And I doubt she’ll have time afterwards to catch up. If it’s only for one night, she would be extremely busy.”

Peggy returned to her seat and finished her coffee. She picked up the file, but she couldn’t focus.

She was so busy with work that she didn’t know Angie would be in New York. If she had known, she would have been the first to buy a ticket. And she would have sent her flowers and invited her to dinner. But she was so preoccupied with work, that she hadn’t had time to read the newspapers or listen to the radio.

She wanted to see Angie. Even for just a moment. And to hear that sweet voice call her English.

Peggy also wondered why Angie hadn’t called. It wasn’t like her. Angie would have informed Peggy weeks in advance and she would have saved her a front row seat.

Peggy’s thoughts were interrupted by the butler, Mr. Thomas. She looked up at the aging butler as he handed her an envelope.

“This just came in, ma’am.”

“Thank you, Mr. Thomas.” Peggy took the envelope and instantly recognised the neat handwriting. It was a letter from Angie.

She tore open the envelope and removed the paper inside. She opened the paper eagerly, almost too eagerly and read the message inside.

_My dear Peggy,_

_Long time no see, huh, English?_

_I hope you get this in time. I’m in New York doing a show. I’ll be in town just for one night, but I would love to see you. I would’ve mentioned this sooner, but I’ve been real busy. And I know how busy you get too so I doubt you knew._

_But luckily for you I was able to snag you two tickets for the show. One for you and the other for your husband._

_Mr. Fancy told me you got hitched. That’s how I got your new address. I called the old place, but no one answered. He gave me his personal number before I moved out West. Said I could call him if I ever needed his services. How neat is that?_

_Well I hope you can come. I’ve missed you Peg. I hope you missed me, too._

_Love,_  
_Angie xx_

Peggy smiled at the letter. Angie was still the same girl. Fame didn’t change her.

“Who’s the letter from?” her husband asked.

“It’s from Angie. She’s invited us to the show.” Peggy looked inside the envelope and saw the two tickets. She pulled them out and waved them to her husband.

“I’d love to go, but I have to be in D.C. in a few hours. Speaking of which, I better go.” the man stood up from the table and walked over to his wife. He kissed her lightly on the lips and left.

Peggy barely noticed. She was busy looking at the letter. She folded the letter neatly and placed it back in the envelope along with the tickets. She had to go see Angie. It would be hectic for the actress, and Peggy doubted that they’d be able to speak much, but she just needed to see her face.

Peggy stood up from the table and left for work. When she arrived at the office, she couldn’t focus on anything because of the excitement of the upcoming event.

\---

Immediately after work, Peggy stopped by a flower shop and bought a single red rose for Angie. She also picked up a bottle of peach schnapps. It was a habit.

\---

Peggy wore her favourite red dress. It hugged her body perfectly. Her lips matched her dress and the red flower in her hand.

Peggy stood in the crowded lobby of the theater. It was full of other actors and actresses. Producers and directors. There were photographers taking photos of everyone, but Peggy stood off to the side. She wasn’t a fan of cameras, not anymore.

Soon everyone began to file into the theater. Peggy found her seat- front row and center. The seat meant for her husband was occupied. Peggy returned that ticket when she arrived and it seems it had found new ownership.

The house darkened and the show began. When Angie appeared on stage, Peggy sighed. She was blown away at how beautiful she had gotten. She was beautiful before, but her once milky white skin was now sunkissed and her hair was darker.

Angie looked down at her and Peggy gave her a little wave. Angie almost broke character, but she didn’t allow herself to do so.

Peggy was in awe with her talent. It wasn’t the first time she had seen her act. She was there opening night when Angie starred in the same play all those years ago. And she had seen many of Angie’s films.

Her films were great, but Angie was meant for the stage.

After the show ended, a man approached Peggy and asked her to follow him. She became alert and was ready for an attack but the man lead her down to Angie’s dressing room.

Peggy opened the door and found Angie in a robe removing her make-up. Angie had her eyes closed while she removed her eye make-up, and when she opened them and saw Peggy’s reflection, her face lit up brighter than the bulbs around the vanity mirror.  
“Hiya, English!” Angie chimed. She quickly stood up from the stool and hugged Peggy. She hugged back and didn’t want to let go, but she did.

“How’d you like the show?”

“Angie, you were fantastic.”

“You’re just saying that.”

“No, I truly mean it.”

Angie sat back down and went back to removing the rest of her make-up. Peggy was about to speak again when a group of people came into the room to praise Angie’s performance. Peggy stood awkwardly in the back. When she saw that there was no opportunity to talk to Angie again, Peggy turned to leave, but she stopped when she heard Angie speak.

“You’re not leavin’, are ya, English?”

“Yes. It seems you’re quite busy. It was lovely seeing you again.” Peggy turned to leave again but she stopped when she felt someone grab her arm. She turned and saw Angie standing in front of her with a sad face.

“Please don’t go. Why don’t you come to my hotel room. We can catch up. Just give me fifteen minutes and we can leave.” Angie walked to the door and yelled, “hey, Eddie. Come here for a sec.”

Eddie, the same man who lead Peggy to the dressing room, appeared at the door. “Will you escort my friend here to my limo?”

Eddie gave a slight nod and said, “Sure thing, boss.”

Peggy followed Eddie out of the room and she heard a man telling Angie about staying late to talk to the press, but Angie said, “well tell the press to stuff it.”

\---

The limo ride was short and silent. When they reached Angie’s hotel suite, Peggy looked down at her hands and noticed the flower. She had forgotten to give Angie her rose.

Peggy held the rose up.

“Here. A beautiful rose for a beautiful girl.”

“Aw, thanks, Peg. But you didn’t have to get me anything.”

“I would have bought you the whole shop, but where would you put it all.”

Angie giggled. It made Peggy’s heart jump. She missed the sound of the young woman’s laugh. She was going to spend the rest of the evening trying to make the actress laugh.

Peggy also pulled out the bottle of schnapps hidden away in her purse.

“I also got a bottle of schnapps.”

“Tryin’ to get me all liquored up, eh, English?”

“No, nothing like that.”

“Relax. I’m just joshin’ ya. Come one. Let’s have a drink.”

Angie took the bottle from Peggy’s hand and lead her to the sitting area of the suite. Peggy sat on the pillowy sofa while Angie filled two glasses with schnapps. She handed her the drink and sat down.

Peggy took a sip of the sweet alcohol. And Angie did the same.

“So, tell me about your hubby. What’s he like? Is he English like you?”

“No, he’s American, actually. I seem to have a type. He’s very intelligent and hard working. He’s a good man.”

“That’s it?”

“How do you mean?”

“I want to know the juicy details. Like, does he make you swoon? Do you like the way his nose scrunches when he eats? Or does your heart stop when he looks at you?”

Peggy looked down at her hands. Her husband didn’t make her swoon and she never noticed him while he ate. And her heart only stopped when Angie looked at her.

“I’m afraid that there aren’t any juicy details. Now tell me, how come you’re not married, Miss Martinelli?” Peggy quickly changed the subject.

“I’m too busy. Sure there have been guys trying, but actors are kind of boring. At least the one’s I’ve met. And sometimes they want only one thing- fame.”

Peggy smile and took another drink of her schnapps. She finished the rest and Angie poured in more.

\---

Peggy and Angie spent hours catching up. Peggy learnt what it was like living life in the spotlight and she tried not to bore Angie too much with her tales of paperwork and more paperwork.

“So you still working at the phone company?”

“Yes, something like that.”

“You and your secrets, English. One day I’ll get them out of you.”

Angie stood from the sofa and stumbled towards the radio. Both women were drunk. They had finished the bottle of schnapps and they were now working on a bottle of wine.

Angie fiddled with the knobs until she stopped on a sultry jazz number. She held out her hand to Peggy. “Come dance with me, English.”

Peggy sat her glass on the table next to her and placed her hand into Angie’s.

Angie pulled her up and she placed her free hand on the small of Peggy’s back. Peggy also moved her free hand towards Angie’s shoulder.

The two women twirled together. They laughed and smiled at each other. They locked eyes and it was like time stopped. Peggy’s heart started to beat faster and her breathing began to shorten. She stole a quick glance at Angie’s lips. She wanted to kiss those lips. And something made her think that those lips wanted to kiss her, too.

The mood of the room quickly changed from playful to something more exciting. As the music played on, Angie became more confident in her dancing. She slid her hand further down Peggy’s back and Peggy didn’t stop her.

Peggy began to move her hips closer to Angie, and Angie pushed against her with equal force. She felt herself grow hotter with every twist of the young actress’s hips. Peggy let out a soft groan when she felt Angie’s leg creep between her own.

She bit back a moan when Angie pushed harder. Angie grabbed her hips and helped Peggy find the right rhythm.

Peggy fell into Angie’s neck and she began to kiss it gently. Angie also returned the soft kisses on her neck.

Peggy began to moan. She moaned softly into Angie’s ear and that made her grind harder.

Peggy pulled her head back and looked into Angie’s eyes. The once bright and shiny eyes were now darkened with lust. She didn’t look away. She couldn’t look away. Peggy’s hands wandered down to the other woman’s hips and she also worked them in unison with Angie.

Peggy could feel her wetness soak through her panties and she could say the same for Angie.

Angie’s hands roamed their up to the zipper of Peggy’s dress. While she pulled the zipper down, she leaned in for a kiss but before their lips touched, Peggy pulled away.

“No. Wait. I can’t do this.” Peggy pulled away with sudden guilt and turned to gather her things.

“But..”

“No. This isn’t fair to my husband. I’m sorry.”

“But what about me? I’ve been waiting since the first day we met for something like this to happen. Can we just talk about it?”

“No. There’s nothing to talk about.”

Peggy reached the door and Angie was standing behind her holding onto her other arm.

“Pegs. Please. Don’t leave.”

“I have to.”

“Okay, well at least let me tell Eddie to give you a lift. It’s late and you shouldn’t be out there alone.”

“I can handle myself just fine, thank you. Goodbye, Angie.” She shrugged off the young woman as she opened the door and leaves.

Peggy wanted to stay. There was a voice in her head telling her to go back and that it wasn’t too late, but she doesn’t listen. It wasn’t fair to her husband. Even though she didn’t love him, she made a promise to be with him and only him and Peggy Carter doesn’t break promises.

\---  
Peggy made it home without a single problem. Although she did want someone to bother on the street so she could hit them- repeatedly, but everyone left her alone. Even the cab driver left her alone.

Peggy climbed the stairs to her bedroom. She removed her clothes until she was left standing in the middle of her room naked.

The night with Angie left her hot and bothered. At that moment she wished her that husband were home. Not because she missed him, but because she needed some way to release her frustrations.

She climbed into bed and tried to fall asleep, but the throbbing between her legs kept her awake. She turned so that she was facing up and slowly caressed her naked body. Her left hand focused on her breasts while her right moved its way down her body and to her slick vagina.

She pinched a nipple and shuddered. She made slow circles on her clit. Her chest rose and fell slowly.

She worked harder on her clit, making tight and fast circles. When she felt she was ready, she inserted two fingers. She imagined that those fingers belonged to Angie. She pumped harder at the thought.

Peggy lifted her hips against her fingers until she was ready to explode. The first wave hit her hard and the second wave hit her even harder. She screamed out Angie’s name.

When she came back to reality, her body felt heavy and her heart even heavier.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, check me out on tumblr at [ginavstheworld](http://www.ginavstheworld.tumblr.com/)


End file.
